


Have you ever

by CrimeAndPunishment



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Dealing With Loss, Mourning, OC, Other, Splatoon - Freeform, oc fic, octoling - Freeform, octolings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeAndPunishment/pseuds/CrimeAndPunishment
Summary: It’s been roughly 10 years since Izumi Tachibana had to take over as the father figure to his niece after a tragic accident took the life of his older brother. Ayano, his young niece is learning to accept the fact that the man who has raised her since the begging, is not her biological father.





	Have you ever

Honey.  
It’s the scent that flows in through the windows as the harsh summer heat bears down onto the small traditional household. The bees buzz fervently around their hive, and they swarm any bug that dares to approach them. Through the window, Izumi Tachibana, an octarian veteran, is sitting down at a small table, his legs crossed neatly together. He holds his pipe between his fingers as a trail of smoke escapes his lips. The octoling leans backwards, his long hair gracefully dangling just above the ground. He breaths out through his nose, more smoke escaping into the air as he does so. There’s the sound of pattering little feet, making its way down the hallway, sliding the door open, and a loud gasp of shock.

“Papa!” The young Octoling girl whined. “What did I say about smoking?!” She pouts, a tentacle falling out of place and dangling between her eyes. She pushes it back behind her ear.

“Sorry, sorry....” Izumi laughs lightly before putting the pipe down. “I know, I won’t do it again, promise.”

“You really promise?” Ayano, as that is what the young girl is called, tilts her head in disapproval. “You always say that and never really mean it!” She crosses her arms with a stamp of her little foot. Her skirt sways slightly as a breeze comes through the household. Ayano scrambles up to Izumi, and plops down next to him. Her wide eyes are now focused on him, and she stares him down. Izumi stares back, trying to outlast her and win this staring contest she had initiated, but he ultimately shakes his head and lets out a light laugh.

“You got me.” Izumi shrugs and slowly stands up, he’s wearing a baggy T-Shirt, and some sweatpants. “Anyways, let me get ready, then we’ll head off for today.” He pats Ayano roughly on the head, who responds with an exasperated cry as Izumi heads out the door and down the hallway. Ayano stands up and stares at the pipe Izumi had left on the table.

“Papa..... Please stop smoking.” With that, Ayano stands up and rushes out after him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic ever lol, this involves my OC Izumi who is an ex-octarian war veteran! If you’d like some pictures of the two characters, follow my insta @uminaoshi  
> I only have a doodle of Izumi up, but there will be more in the future.


End file.
